Merry Christmas, CSI New York!
by afrozenheart412
Summary: A selection of Christmas songs that celebrates the characters of CSI NY. MS, DL, FA, Sheldon, and Adam. Happy Holidays everyone! Formerly Christmas Song Shuffles.
1. Christmas 2009

I know these are meager offerings but this is to all of the naughty and nice on this site, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own...but I wouldn't mind seeing them in my stocking! ;)

* * *

**I'll Be Home For Christmas **

Looking back on past Christmases, he knows that having a second chance at love is more than he could have ever asked for. He wasn't looking for it, but it found him. With the reflection of the flames from the fireplace dancing upon her sleeping face, he can't help but feel that he is right where he needs to be.

Home is in her arms.

* * *

**O Christmas Tree**

"What are you looking at?" asks Lindsay.

"Lucy. Do you think she knows what is going on?" Danny asks.

Lindsay looks at Lucy on the floor staring up at the tree with a rapt expression. "I think she sees something that we aren't meant to, the wonder that is Christmas. Something we lose as we grow up.

Danny, watching their daughter, "I hope she never loses that."

Lindsay squeezes his hand as she cuddles closer to him on the couch. "Me, too."

* * *

**Joy To the World**

Watching the tired, sad faces around him smile with joy and laughter is enough. He thought things were lost last summer, but this new door has opened his eyes.

"Doctor Shelly!" squeals Jennifer as she runs over to him.

"What, Jenny?" Sheldon laughs.

"You forgot to have some cookies!" Jennifer eagerly hands Sheldon a misshapen star.

Yep, he wouldn't change where he was in life for anything in the world.

* * *

**Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer**

"No, the top Adam! Rudolph has to be on the very top of the house," Amy yells up to him.

Looking down at the old wizened woman who raised him, after he was taken out of his father's house, Adam sighed and gingerly stepped on the clay tiles that lined her Arizona rooftop to move Rudolph to the top part of the roof.

"Better! Now get down before you fall, dear boy. I have your favorites on a platter inside. Lemonade and ginger snaps coming up!" she eagerly tells him.

He watches her shuffle her way indoors in Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a Santa hat. This may not be how everyone celebrates in New York…but these are cherished traditions to him.

"After the cookies, up next is to decorate the cactus! But be careful, you know what happened last time."

* * *

**Angels Heard On High**

The soft crunch of snow beneath his feet is barely heard with the heavy thoughts and feelings this walk brings him. He slowly bends down to place a red poinsettia reverently onto the snow covered ground before the grave.

Looking up into the sky, a sad smile lights up his face, "Merry Christmas, my angel."

* * *

Thank you for stopping by. :)


	2. Christmas 2010

It's Christmas time again, and with your wonderful encouragement, I wanted to write another chapter in thanks. This time though, they're drabbles and not shuffles. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert, their favorites, and the lurkers! I don't bite, but thank you very much for reading! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own, but here is hoping that I find the rights in my stocking! :D

**

* * *

Mele Kalikimaka**

Shaking awake from a nightmare, frozen with fear, Don sits up quickly on the chaise lounge almost toppling Jess from his lap and on to the sand. Wiping away the water dripping down his face, he looks around desperately wondering where he is.

"Hey!" She grouses at being woken up from a nice nap in his arms on the beach, until she sees his face. "Don, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, it was all too real." Hugging her tightly to his chest, running his hands up and down her back in reassurance that she's there in his arms. "Did you have to drench me too?"

"I didn't do anything, honest! I was just dozing in your arms with the sun shining, when I woke up to find myself almost dumped off of your lap and into the sand. But I'm here now, so you don't have to worry," she tells him running her fingers through his hair and away from his shadowed eyes. Her thumbs rubbing his temples and the lines that the year 2009 put on his forehead. "We're in sunny Hawaii. Far from the snow in New York and the heartache that is there. We're safe and happy."

Leaning in to kiss each of his eyelids and then a lingering one on his forehead, "Now if you don't mind...I would love to go back to our hotel room and open my presents..." Don smiles at her words. As he fingers the strings holding her silver bikini, sparking from the sun, together. Jess bending her head closer to his, her silver wing earrings swinging, as she whispers in his ear "...and it looks like you are eager to open up yours too!"

He smiles and cups her cheeks with his palms, in wonder at the gift she was, his very own guardian angel. Bringing her face up to his, a red poinsettia tucked behind her ear brushing his face as he slowly and softly kisses her...showing his love.

"Merry Christmas, Don."

"Merry Christmas, my angel," he murmurs against her lips.

_Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way  
To say, "Merry Christmas,  
A very Merry Christmas to you.

* * *

_

**Santa Baby**

As tired as Sheldon feels after coming home from the shelter again this year, he would give anything to be with Kara now. It's too bad her conference got in the way, he thought to himself. Unlocking the door, his senses go on high alert with the sight before him. He didn't bother with a tree this year since Kara had to go to Texas this week for her job, so why would a thief break into his apartment and set up a Christmas tree with all of the trimmings? Getting out his cell and dialing nine one while raising his umbrella to ward off the intruder or intruders, he slowly starts clearing the room.

"I'd put away the umbrella," Kara laughs from the kitchen doorway. He turns and sees her peeking out at him from behind the corner, her brown eyes sparkling with mirth. "Is it safe to come out now?"

Pulling her to him, he gives her a quick and satisfying kiss. He asks, "What are you doing here? I thought you had that trip to Texas for work?"

"I did," she tells him brushing the snow from his head, his skin glistening in the light of the tree. "I finished up early and wanted to spend the rest of my time with you. Stay here; I've a surprise for you." She tells him scampering off into the bedroom taking off her apron. Sheldon smiles at her excitement and takes off his scarf and hangs it up. Walking over to his desk he looks around, making sure he is alone. And pulls a small box from one of the drawers, stuffing it between the cushions on the couch when he hears a familiar annoying knock at the door. "Please not them," he mutters sending a prayer above, only for it to be dashed as he looks through the peephole.

Danny and Don standing there with beer and a pizza. Bah, humbug, Sheldon thinks.

"Thank god you're home," Danny exclaims as he pushes his way into the room before Sheldon can stop him, Don not far behind.

"Why are you-" Sheldon starts before he is interrupted. The guys setting up their 'offerings' at the breakfast bar, with Danny already grabbing a slice. With Don looking at the cookies that Kara had placed on the counter to cool.

"Lindsay and Jess kicked us out," Danny explains around a mouthful of pizza. "We needed a place to crash while they finish up wrapping up the presents. Adam was next on our list but this one here has a problem with Grandma Amy," He points to Don, who flips him the bird.

"That isn't very Christmassy, Donnie. _He can't take the cheek pinching_," Danny whispers dramatically around his second slice, Don rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"It's not my face cheeks she pinches," Don tells them with a sour face, moving to sit down on one of the bar's stools next to Danny. Grabbing a slice from the open box he takes a huge bite.

Sheldon and Danny look at each other silently, picturing the small octogenarian woman chasing Don around the room with her fingers snapping together, his face filled with fear. Hysterical laughter bursts from them, with Don blushing in anger and embarrassment.

"Well, Amy is a handsome woman, Don. Does Jess know about her competition?" Sheldon asks trying to sound serious. His question setting Danny off laughing again, Don looking as if he would kill them. Making fun of their friend is cut short when they hear a sexy voice singing from the bedroom.

"Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight, come and trim my Christmas tree," Kara sings as she enters the room dressed in a sexy sparkly green Santa suit she bought online at Frederick's Of Hollywood. Startled at seeing Don and Danny at the bar, she yelps and leaps onto the cushions of the couch, pulling the throw on the back over her, to hide.

"Whoa! We didn't know you had company, Doc. Bye, guys! Nice seeing you again, Kara!" Don says with a hand over his eyes, and the other pulling Danny out the door. The wreath on the door jumping a little with the force of the slam.

"Thank you for that. I was wondering what it would take to get rid of them." Walking over to the couch, laughing at Kara and the guys, Sheldon pulls her up and onto his lap, looking her up and down. "I knew that if I talked to the right Santa, my wish would be granted."

Smiling into his eyes, she asks, "What's your wish? A light blue '54 convertible like your dad had?" Thinking about the model car kit she tucked under his tree.

"No," he tells her, his eyes melting with love. "What I wanted most for Christmas, is in my arms."

"Me too, Sheldon," She tells him leaning down to kiss him. "Merry Christmas, baby."

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry ... tonight

* * *

_

**Christmas Through Your Eyes**

"Come on, we're almost there!" Lindsay shouts bouncing with exuberance, in her bright red coat and with her Santa hat decorated with tiny bells. Tugging on his arm she drags him closer to the crowd of people gathered around the giant tree in Rockefeller Center. Leaning up on the tip of her toes, she tries to peer over the crowd at the humongous tree and the entertainers. Looking at the happiness in her chocolate eyes and excited smile, Danny's heart leaps at how happy this simple trip has made her. With his fingers locked securely around hers, he starts pushing through the crowd ignoring the grumbling that comes from him occasionally flashing his badge to get a closer view of the tree and stage. Eh, if Mac hears about this, he doesn't care, he will take the lecture. Or worse a desk assignment. This is for her.

He just wants to start off their first Christmas together as they should have spent it last year. He didn't mind the tons of cookies they baked together, when he could have been watching football with his beloved Giants kicking ass. Nor did he complain when he spent most of his free time scouring the malls and shops for the perfect gift, even if at times all he wanted to do was tear out his hair and scream with frustration at the lines. Or pulling her up from the snow after she had to make the snow angels in front of the police department in order to keep everyone 'safe.' Earning him snickers and comments of being 'whipped' from fellow officers walking in and out of the doors.

Checking and rechecking tons of little lights, making the tips of his fingers bleed or at least all tingly, showing off to their friends the best Christmas tree they could create. Hearing her laughter when his feet got caught up in the wires and he almost fell. They could've been warm and comfortable on the couch with cocoa, leftover cookies, with strategically placed mistletoe all over their home watching this on TV. Instead he was freezing his ass off waiting for all of the singers and entertainers performing, just to promote their albums, to stop so he and Lindsay could finally go home to celebrate and relax after a hard day at the lab.

He doesn't care how much the guys have made fun of him with all of this Christmas crap he is doing; he is doing it because he enjoys seeing this holiday through her eyes. It makes me feel like a kid again. Even if he would have cut off his own arm before celebrating anything like this with his past girlfriends. His own mother hadn't made him come down to watch the tree lighting after he called Santa Claus a fraud when he was ten. Louie had been right about him, Danny thought, since he didn't get the M&M boys' autographed rookie cards he drooled over in Nucci's Sports Memorabilia. His musing about the past fade as he hears Lindsay counting down along with the crowd.

"...3"

"...2"

"...1! Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouts! The 74 foot tree lights up with over 30,000 LED multi-color lights with the star at top sparkling, illuminating the crowd of people gathered around gasping in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful, Danny?" She breathes, sounding like a little kid given something extraordinary, the bells on her hat ringing. Darting around, her eyes taking everything in; the sights, the sounds, trying to memorize and keep this moment forever.

Looking at her humming with excitement, watching as the tree lights up those magnificent eyes of hers, all of his complaints and cynicism about the season disappears. "Yeah, it is beautiful," he murmurs not taking his eyes from her. "Thank you for this, Montana."

"For what," she asks. A warm glow expanding inside her, at the thought of how his face will light up at the two baseball cards waiting for him underneath the tree from the baby and her. She's glad that his mother told her about the last time she dragged Louie and him here to meet Santa.

"For letting me see this season through your eyes," he tells her brushing her bangs off of her forehead pressing a lingering kiss there.

Opening her eyes and meeting his, shining with love, she grasps his hand and gently puts it on her baby bump where he feels their baby move for the first time. Kneeling in the slush, he presses a tender kiss to her stomach. His voice thick with emotion, "Merry Christmas, Lindsay."

Bent over, her eyes misty with love, she presses a kiss to his lips, "Merry Christmas, my love."

_Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes_

(Author's Note: I had this idea when I heard this song while out shopping. But I'm not the only one who wanted to see what DL's first Christmas was like. If you like this, then you will love 123montana321's story First Christmas That Counts. It's much better!)

* * *

**Rusty Chevrolet**

"Come on, don't fail me now," Adam mutters turning the key in the ignition pumping the gas pedal, listening to the engine straining to turn over. "I got your oil changed, a nice lube job, and I even splurged on a nice pine scented tree. So please start!" Turning the key once more, the engine starts with a purr only to clank and start sputtering seconds later.

"NO, please no," he tells the car rubbing the dashboard consolingly. Then silence falls as the car finally dies.

"AH!" Adam screams gripping the steering wheel jerking his body back and forth in a tantrum. Sending the little tree hanging from his rear view mirror dancing, oblivious to the shoppers watching him freak out on the cold Christmas Eve night.

"Momma, that man is funny," a little girl giggles as her mom pulls her quickly away from the car. Taking that moment to look up, he watches the shoppers give his old beater a wide berth, slumping over the steering wheel in defeat. What did I do? I just wanted to pick up Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer for my grandma, but no. This is her first Christmas in New York. My copy crapped out on me, and the store that was supposed to have held it for me SOLD it out from under my nose, Adam thinks near tears, God hates me. Startled at a sudden knock on the the driver side window, he pauses to sigh and tries to think up a quick apology for making a scene. Only to find a friendly face dressed in white.

"Adam, is that you? I thought I recognized that bumper sticker, My Other Car Is The Millennium Falcon," Kendall smiles, her fuzzy white hat falling in her eyes and in her puffy white coat. Pushing her hat back, she asks, "Are you okay?"

Embarrassed Adam looks down and then lets out a slow breath, "I'm okay. I lost it for a little with my car dying on me and not getting the one present that my grandma wanted this season. Her favorite Christmas story is Rudolph and I couldn't even get that."

"I think I can help you with the car. My brother is a tow truck driver, and he's the one that gave me a lift to the mall. Wait here, and let me go find him. We'll have you out of this soon." She tells him, leaving him staring after her as she walks up to this burly blond man with a beard carrying a ton of packages. Watching them talk for a bit, the big guy nods and walks away toward the end of the parking lot, Kendal walks back to the Chevy.

"Kadin, will hook us in a minute he has to get the packages for the kids put away before he comes back with the truck," Kendall tells him. "Scoot over, Adam."

"I'm so sorry. Come in, you must be cold," he slides over to unlock the door. "I would start up the heater but even if the engine worked, the heater doesn't." Getting in, she smiles rubbing her hands together after placing her shopping bag in the back seat, with his presents and the car's muffler. "Don't worry, we can always snuggle," she laughs as his face turns red.

"Look, there's your brother," he turning away not wanting to seem eager after what happened the last time with her. Watching the rusty tow truck park in back of his car, he asks, "Will he need my help?"

"Nah, he is fine. We should be out of here in no time." Disappointed but understanding of his behavior, trying to distract him she shows him how fast and efficient Kadin is, with hooking the straps and chains underneath the car. Then walking back to the rusty truck, working the controls to lift them up. "See he already has us hooked up and soon we'll be on our way. I've already told him your address, so you'll be home soon."

As the car is secured with them safely inside, Kadin gets into the truck they're on their way out of the mall. With the tension mounting slowly and wanting to distract her from the people laughing at them from the other cars, he pulls out a lighter to look at the dash and turns on the radio. The only thing that works in this car, he grunts to himself, when Christmas carols fill the air. He leans back and relaxes.

"Its been a rough couple of days, hasn't it," Kendall surmises with reading his face. "Look, I'm sorry that I left so suddenly. I didn't know if i was going to be back or if the lab had room for me anymore. Can we start over, at least as friends? I have candy canes." Waggling it back and forth before his nose, she sees him try to resist. Hiding a smile when his tummy grumbles. "Ah, I knew you could resist me but the candy really broke you down."

As they munched on the canes and talked, slowly getting to know each other once again they didn't notice that they were only a few feet away from Adam's parking spot until the car suddenly stopped. "That was quick," Adam comments, disappointed that they didn't have more time. "Will I see you again?"

"Sure," she says grabbing her bag from the backseat and helping him gather up his festively wrapped lay-away presents before getting out of his Chevy and locking it up. "Are you sure you want to? We did leave things on an awkward note."

"Well, I've a girlfriend but I could always use another friend around, you can't have too many fri-," Adam's rambling interrupted.

"I'd love to be your friend, Adam," Kendall tells him, kissing him on the check. Rummaging through her bag, she hands him a wrapped present, "Merry Christmas, Adam!"

"Hey, Dally! Time to move, we've been summoned home!" Kadin calls out as he walks up to both of them, handing Adam back a piece of his car. "It was nice meeting you, Adam. Here's your left front hubcap. And take my card, on the back is a number of a good mechanic, he will fix you up nice for a decent price. You won't have to use chicken wire to keep your car together." After shaking his hand gently, Kadin and Kendall get into the tow truck, waving as they pass Adam still on the street.

What did she give me, he wonders watching the tail lights disappear in the distance. Ripping into the package, he a goofy smiles spreads across his face. Looking back at him is a DVD copy of Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer. "Merry Christmas, Kendall. Thank you," Adam whispers, picking up the discarded wrapping and stuffing it in his pocket. Hitching up the presents in his arms again, he enters his apartment building to spend a very Merry Christmas with his Grandma.

_'Cause Santa Claus is coming soon  
In his big old rusty sleigh

* * *

_

**The Twelve Days Of Christmas** (A shameless attempt to guilt a certain duo into finishing their story.)

_Dear Stella, _

_How are you? I hope both you and Mac are well. How's New York? The Chicago winds are still rattling these old bones of mine, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the city this year, but I didn't want to impose on your first Christmas together. Though I did want this letter and package to find you. I must confess, I didn't know Claire well, she seemed like a lovely woman but that was my problem. I was jealous of the woman who took my little man far from home. And when she died...I realized how much of a mistake I made in not getting to know her. _

_I don't want to repeat past mistakes, so I'm sending you some Taylor traditions that are close to my heart. McCanna and I ran away to be married on December 24, 1941, and for the two days I had with him before he shipped out, was the best honeymoon that I could have asked for. In those days, we could hardly afford to get married let alone celebrate Christmas. But on that day, he gave me something special because it showed how much he loved me. _

_On the next Christmas, he sent me an ornament from overseas. He said he searched high and low for ones that would complete the set of twelve he envisioned for our family. It became a tradition that I could count on and one that we would remember. That and the Christmas trees that were too tall for our ceilings. Lordy, it was a good thing that I loved that man. The fights we'd have about how hunched my mother's poor angel became. Tsk, tsk. Mac is his father's son, even now I expect the star on top of your tree is either scraping the ceiling or hunched over with no room to stand._

Pausing in reading her mother-in-law's letter, Stella chuckles at the truth of those words. Glancing at the gold star, she bought on her first Christmas when she was in college so long ago, currently wedged between the ceiling and the top of the tree. The popcorn from the ceiling, dusting the top of the tree. She smirks shaking her head, continuing to read.

_Anyway, I hope you know that I welcome you in my family, arms, and heart, my daughter. Because not only have you captured my son's heart and soul, but you put the light and love of life back into his eyes. _

_For that, I'll be forever grateful, _

_Millie__ (Mom)_

With the fire crackling in front of them, she snuggles closer to Mac on the couch the letter falling into her lap, her gold negligee glinting with each of her movements. Looking at the tree, she counts the ornaments that Mrs. Tay-Mom had sent them. "Mac, your mom only sent eleven ornaments," she tells him in realization. "Where is the missing one? I see the partridge, the two turtle doves," she snorts, a small smile creeping across her face. "I never knew that turtles had wings! Where on _earth_ did your dad find those?"

Mac shakes his head, unable to speak with the suppressed laughter rumbling in his chest, at the same question he asked his mom years ago.

"And the dancing girls? How are nine French Can Can girls showing their petticoats and garters, ladies dan..."

Putting his thumb over her soft lips, he silences her. Mac, slowly smiles, as he rubs his forefinger and thumb over her braided wedding ring. He quietly sings, "Five golden rings."

Awed at the love that his parent's have passed down to their son and now to her, she reaches up with her other hand to run it over his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Mac."

The end.

* * *

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! :) *hugs* And as always, thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Christmas 2011

Whoa, I know this is a lot coming from me in such a short time but things have been hectic around here with keeping up my promises of sharing Christmas with each of these characters. I hope that you enjoy them, they are my favorite songs. I don't own anything other than my Christmas spirit.

* * *

**Carol Of The Bells**

"Hark, Merry Christmas! Thank you, sir," Sheldon rings the bells and smiles at the man for his donation watching as the snow falls faster but not for one moment is he feeling it.

The way life changed for him a few years ago made him see how much he had been missing. He knew the value of the real things now. Not the big condo he used to own, or the stuff that cluttered up the space. He knew that the most important things were his family and friends.

His sister was given back to him; he learned how his friends love and cared enough about him to stand by his side when he had no place to live. And how much he was missing out on life, learning, and most especially love. He looked to his right, at the woman who has made it worth living again.

The clear sounds of the bells ringing in his ears push his heart to the point of exploding, which only makes him shake the bells harder so that everyone can take part in the cheer of it.

_On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home  
Ding, dong, ding, dong_

* * *

**The Christmas Shoes**

"Come on," Adam impatiently waits for the line to get shorter, wanting to get to the party and then go home to play his new Xbox game, Reindeer Games: Rudolph's Revenge.

"They won't laugh at him anymore," he laughs underneath his breath at the picture on the game's cover of the reindeers' heads mounted on Rudolph's wall.

"Finally," he muttered as the people in front of him picked up their items at Shecktel and Sage and leave. As he started to lay out the gifts to his friends and family, a little boy tries to cut in line. Gently pushing him back, he asks. "Hey there buddy, what are you doing?"

"Please sir, I only have this…it's for my mother," he solemnly at Adam clutching the box of shoes in his hands. The tin can in the kid's pocket rattles as he nervously shifts from foot to foot.

"Sure kid, go ahead." It was the same boy; he passed looking at the women's shoes when he went in. Something about the boy made Adam wonder what he was doing there at such a late hour when he overhears the conversation with the casher. "I'm sorry kid, but you don't have enough money for the shoes."

"But its for my Mom," he gulps back tears. "She's dying, and I want her to look good when she meets Jesus tonight!" The kid silently cries, making everyone around him take stock. With a lump in his throat, Adam realizes who the boy is. It was little Jeremy Stone whose mother had been battling cancer for the last year; he'd seen the pleas for help in finding a bone marrow donor on TV. It was the reason the whole lab had volunteered to go down and get tested.

Adam looked at his game and without regret he gave it back to the cashier. About to pull out his wallet to buy the shoes for Jeremy, other people step up next to him and each one of them hand over what they can give for the shoes.

Smiling through his tears, Jeremy looks at the cashier and the others who helped him and takes a shuddering breath. "Thank you! Mama will love these, I just know she will."

He then darts out of the store to a battered truck that has seen too many days, waiting for him and hopped in. Adam looks on as the truck roars away in the snowy street, "Merry Christmas Jeremy."

_As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about._

* * *

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

"I simply must go." Jess puts on her leather coat and wraps up in her scarf and jams her green hat on.

Don boxes Jess in with his arms, shutting the door she was trying to open in the process of leaving. "Come on Jess! It's snowing outside! You can call your parents and tell them to let themselves into your apartment while we wait out the near blizzard conditions here."

"What about the neighbors? Your landlord must think that I've moved in since I'm hardly at my apartment anymore," she protests. Jess turns in his arms and raises her head to look at him the fuzzy green knit hat, her niece made her, tickling his nose

"You have to stay, what if you caught pneumonia? I'd be strung up and thrown in jail if you caught a cold because you had to head home." Don widens his eyes ignoring her snort of disbelief, placing her hands on his aran merino wool sweater that she bought for him this year. "You're father would agree with me on this!"

"Don, I really ought to say no…," Jess complains her eyes darting to the snow coming down outside, he smiles knowing that she is one step away from giving in. He takes her leather jacket off and unwraps the scarf from around her neck. Yanking them back on, she vehemently states, "No, I'm going!"

"Did I mention that I have some hot chocolate on the stove? And you know how I add a dash of peppermint, just the way you like it."

She looks out the window, the snowing falling faster. "Well, it is cold outside. Maybe one drink, but then I'm going."

_Ahh, but it's cold outside  
Baby it's cold outside  
Brr its cold…_

* * *

**Jingle Bells**

"Are you ready, Stella?" Mac stand frozen rubbing his hands together using his breath to warm them even though they are encased in gloves that she knitted for him.

"Yeah, I can't wait for this! After being a native New Yorker for years, I can't believe that we've never done this before." She excitedly paces up and down the sidewalk waiting for the sleigh to arrive, her hair springing out from underneath her red hat.

"Well he's here now, and we are about to experience a real sleigh ride." He held out his hand and smiled as she grasped it. They carefully walked up to the carriage and Mac helped her climb in. Settling back among the cushions, Stella gave out a sigh as he climbs in and sits beside her, pulling up the lap rug to keep them both warm.

"Away Dasher, Donner! Ho!" The driver yells snapping the reins lightly against the horses backs throwing Mac and Stella against the sleigh as it takes off through Central Park. They were lucky to have reserved one online, it has been fulfilling a dream that both of them had had as children.

"Stella," Mac raises his voice a little to be heard over the clip-clop of the horse hooves. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small blue draw string bag. "Here's an early present from me. Open it."

She takes the bag from him and smiles inwardly knowing what he was up to when he called his mother last week. Pulling on the strings to open it, Stella lets out a loving gasp when she spots the silver rattle that he grew up with. Engraved on the side, it says Baby Taylor.

"I wasn't raised with a silver spoon but when Mom found this in a used store, she thought it might bring her what she wanted most…a baby." Stella mused at how much love and hope that Mrs. Tay-Mom had. "But now I'm thinking that this is her not so subtle hint that she wants to be a grandmother."

Laughing loudly at the jingle of the bells on the sleigh ring, Stella only kisses Mac and places his hand on the baby that rests inside of her. "It's about time! We're safely into the three months now. I'm pretty sure that the entire team knows anyway, Don's cologne was what pushed me over the edge at our last crime scene."

They both laughed at the memory; when Mac put his arm around her as they snuggled down and watched the scenery fly by.

_Jingle all the way!  
What fun it is to ride  
In a one-horse open sleigh._

* * *

**Let it Be Christmas**

As he was skating backwards holding Lucy's tiny hands teaching her how to find her balance, Danny happens to glance over at his wife who was lingering at putting on her skates. It was only the three of them at Rockefeller center, and was a tradition they both started to see the tree at some point during the Christmas season. He grew concerned when Lindsay ducked her head and wiped at her eyes.

"Hey, Montana! Are you alright?" He lets go of Lucy's hands, hearing her squeal of delight at doing this on her own. Keeping a close eye on their daughter, he swooshes confidently over to where Lindsay was stepping onto the ice. He notices the silver tracks on her cheeks that she couldn't hide. Danny raises his hand and yanks off the leather gloves she bought him last year, and delicately wipes away a silver track with his thumb. "What's wrong? What's the matter?"

Lindsay only looks at him silently and grabs his face with both of her mittens, noting the glow of his blue eyes in the lights. The easy smile that had taken a long time to return to his face, the flush of happiness at teaching their daughter how to skate, and the sheer joy at being with them. She chokes back another sob.

"Hey, what's wrong Montana," he murmurs closing his arms around her small form feeling her shake. Only to tighten his arms, holding her close to his heart.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," she pulls back with a big smile startling Danny. "My heart is so full of happiness that it's spilling over. This year I didn't know where we'd be, but we're alive and so lucky to have each other; I just needed you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Lindsay," Danny says confused until she laughs at him wiping once more at the falling tears. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm sure," she leans up on her toes to give him a lingering kiss making the world disappear for a moment before pulling back and tugging on his hand. "Let's go, Lucy needs us."

Still confused but not wanting it question the smile on her face or the radiance in her chocolate eyes, Danny allows her to tug him toward Lucy. Watching as the snow falls on his wife's gleaming hair and how it makes his daughter laugh, his life is perfect. And he's happy.

_Let there be love that lasts through the year  
And let it be Christmas  
Christmas everywhere_

* * *

The last song...this year was the first time I'd ever heard it and now I don't want to let it out of my head. Merry Christmas and thank you for reading! I hope that everything made sense and it brought a little good cheer like it did for me to share it with you. Have fun and stay safe, if I don't see you until after the New Year!


	4. Christmas 2012

Late but since I want to keep the feeling of Christmas all year long, here is the 2012 edition of Merry Christmas CSI New York. The reason this is coherent and actually made sense, is because of the lovely Lily Moonlight for betaing it. :) Thank you, my friend!

This is dedicated to everyone who has read, reviewed, or added this. Thank you, Merry Christmas, and have a safe yet Happy New Year!

* * *

**Silver Bells by Bob Hope**

December 24, 12:32 pm

"Thanks for helping me out, Jess. Trying to find a present for Montana when she won't give me a list to work from is tricky."

The good-natured complaints that Danny was spouting made Jess's laugh as they swung Lucy gently between them while walking down the snow covered street in Manhattan. "I'm sure she'll love whatever you got her Danny, she has a good sense of humor. She did marry you."

"Ha ha, laugh it up all you want. Aren't you worried about what Don will get you?" He asked, pulling Lucy to her feet when she slipped a little in the snow, keeping a grip on his packages at the same time.

"No, all I want for Christmas is to be comfortable. The baby has been using my kidneys as drums for the past three months…New Year's can't come too soon." She replied patting her pregnant belly, before rubbing her back. "Ohhh."

"Jess are you okay," Danny rushed to her, keeping the five-year-old by his side.

"Look Daddy, Auntie Jess had an accident!" Lucy observed as she watched Jess bend nearly in half from a contraction. "What's wrong? Is the baby hurting Auntie Jess?" Lucy fretted at the painful groan that was coming from Jessica Flack.

"The baby isn't hurting your aunt, she's only ready to greet the world. Here's my phone, Luce, call Uncle Sheldon tell him we're done shopping sooner than we thought."

* * *

**Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) by Alvin and The Chipmunks**

December 24, 1:01 pm

"This is your favorite song? Cool, though I've heard this twice now and have yet to hear Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer on the radio," Lindsay pulled the wrapping paper together over Lucy's books before taping it. She lifted the scraps of paper near her to check on Louisa. The two-year-old was napping quietly while the adults talked and swapped Christmas stories.

"Yep, we used listen to it every Christmas Eve before we opened our presents." Don explained picking up the dirty dishes around the room. "Do you want anything more?"

"Thank you, Don, for the snacks. But no, you filled us up quite nicely with your crumb cake, and Louisa is tuckered out with her favorite uncle making her a grilled cheese."

Don smiled before leaving the room to put everything in the dishwasher. A beeping alerted Lindsay to a message on her phone. Lifting up rolls of paper, scissors, tape, and various wrapping supplies, she finally found her phone.

"Don!" Quickly putting the paper back in its container and the other stuff after reading the message, Lindsay put a coat on Louisa and herself and grabbed the diaper bag that doubled as a purse, and her keys.

"What's up? Why are you squawking? More crumb cake?" Grinning, Don appeared with another plate filled with the delicious dessert.

Lindsay gathered Louisa into her arms and made her way to Don, in a way that someone nearing a dangerous animal would. "Don, Jess is in labor."

The smile slipped off his face leaving behind a hunted look and a sickly countenance. "No, we have one more week. I want that week!"

"Well, the baby is ready to meet you, let's go." Lindsay guided Don to the door and helped him put on his coat as she did earlier with Louisa before taking his keys and locking up.

* * *

**Rocking Around The Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee**

December 24, 4:58 pm

"Okay, this isn't working." Jo looked critically at the melting cookies on the countertop.

"We could always make cupcakes and eat the cookie dough instead." Ellie put her oven mitt covered hands on her hips.

"We have candy canes and eggnog, two batches of cupcakes should be enough for the gang." Jo opened up the cupboards and started pulling out supplies. The buzzing of her phone made her pause with the red and green sprinkles in her hand. "How far along is Jess?"

Ellie picked up the phone and read the message from Sheldon. "Four centimeters. Is that close? Should we pack up the turkey and the fixings?"

"She has to reach ten to be fully dilafted, we'll leave once the dessert is done and iced. Call Stella to make sure that she's still bringing the tree and ornaments. Wait, give me the phone," Jo snickered. "I need to make sure that Stella understands to send me a photo of Mac's face when he finds out what she has planned."

"And I thought I was the teenager," the nineteen-year-old muttered mixing the cupcake batter together while watching her Mom's face when the call was answered.

* * *

**Deck The Halls by SHeDAISY**

December 24, 5:03 pm

"Yeah, I received the message from Danny that Jess still has hours to go before the baby arrives." Stella sighed as the teasing laughter travels through the cell phone. "And I know that I'll be the one to break Mac's heart. You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Stella listened silently as the laughter grew in volume. "Just make sure that you save an eggnog cupcake for me."

Hanging up the phone, Stella sighed as she looked at the humongous tree in their living room. Her angel, as usual, hunched over barely on the tree at all since the top of the tree hit the ceiling and went horizontal because there wasn't any more room. "Mac, we need to talk."

"Sure," he answered as he left the kitchen wiping his hands on the dishtowel that he threw over his shoulder. "Is it time to leave? I can get the quads all bundled up and in the car if we need to leave now. Just let me turn off the oven."

As he turned around to shut off the stove, Stella caught his shoulder and turned him around, slinging an arm around his waist.

"Jess hasn't delivered the baby yet, but we do have to talk about what we planned if Jess was in the hospital during the holidays." She squeezed his waist and leaned into him. "Dear…about the tree…"

The tingle that climbed his spine at her loving tone made Mac look down at her warily. "No, it's perfect! We won't do it."

Fingering his dark brown hair, she only smiled.

* * *

**Blue Christmas by Elvis Presley**

December 24, 7:16 pm

No, no, no, no…NO! Adam groaned as all flights out of La Guardia were canceled. Slumping in the hard chairs in the waiting area, all he could think of was missing his Grandma Amy's gingersnaps, and watching his Mom open up the digital camera he saved up for.

He yanked his luggage along, miserable all the way to his car before getting in and putting Queens behind him. Fiddling with his radio, he tried to find anything but Christmas music on the stations, before his phone beeped, breaking his blue mood.

"Yeah? Oh, hey, boss, I thought you were someone else. Did you know I've been getting crank calls from people thinking that I'm selling gift cards? We should look into-What?! Jess went into labor? Sure I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can. What do you mean Don and Lindsay are stuck in Queens?" With a small laugh that lifted his mood somewhat, Adam replied. "Sure I'll pick them up. Yeah it's like a ghost town out here…no cabs in sight.

8:47 pm

"Did anyone call for a cab?" Adam joked at the pacing detective who stepped out in front of his car.

"Geez Don, you could've killed yourself like that. How would Jess have felt to be a single mom before she even gave birth?" Lindsay looked worriedly at the man who hopped into the front seat as she struggled to snap the car seat into the back of Adam's car. "There. Done. Thanks for picking us up, Adam. I'm sorry to hear about the flights being canceled."

"No problem, Linds," he said in a resigned voice. "I'll call Grandma at midnight to wish her a Merry Christmas."

* * *

**The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole**

December 25, 12:09 am

"She's beautiful, Jess," Sheldon passed the tiny baby to her mother. He leaned down and gave her a small hug, careful not to jostle the baby. "What are you going to name her?"

Jess, exhausted but radiant after the long birth, exhaled and looked at Don sleeping beside her. A secret smile crossed her face before answering. "We're going to name her Donna Aloisia Flack, she's the third Flack to carry on the tradition of being a famed warrior."

The baby opened her mouth to let out a tiny sigh; Jess tenderly wiped the thick black hair from her daughter's brow. "No matter whom she chooses to be. Thank you, so much for helping us celebrate this day."

"Where else would we be?" Mac answered getting up from the chair near the tree to give Jess a kiss on her cheek. "Now, we have to take the babies home and enjoy what's left of our tree."

Stella gave a small laugh before standing up to do the same before leaving.

Jo and Ellie gathered up the leftovers that had fed the Flack family, and the team, before giving her own hug and congratulations. "You did a great job, Jess. You're going to have fun, and remember if you ever need help, we're here."

"I will." She returned Jo's and Ellie's hug, watching them leave.

"Since Sheldon is alone this Christmas and I can't fly back to Phoenix. We're going to help out over in Brooklyn to help the Stamp Out Hunger program." Adam explained while stretching, before placing a kiss on the baby's brow and one on Jess's. "She's beautiful, like her mother."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Sheldon quipped, his eyes dancing with merriment. "Bye Jess!"

"Bye!" She called after the guys before turning to face the Messers. "Thank you for getting me to the hospital. Danny, I know I panicked Lucy with the way I was yelling."

"Eh, she'll get over it. It's not much different from when her mother yells at me-OW," Danny jumped at the pinch to his side by his loving wife much to Jess's delight. Lindsay bent over and gave her friend a kiss.

"And Lindsay, thank you for keeping Don calm throughout this."

"His only thoughts were to get here in time to be there for you and Donna. Thankfully with the police escort that Adam picked up, he made it."

"I just had a thought," Danny noted as the bells rang in the air from the nearby churches. "Every time a bell rings, an Angel gets her wings."

Without opening his eyes, but a smile curling at his lips, Don grinned his voice scratchy from sleep. "He has you there, Jess."

Since all of her wishes had come true, Jess let it slide with a shake of her head. "We'll see you at New Year's!"

They waved goodbye to Danny who was carrying Lucy, and Lindsay cradling Louisa in her arms before turning to each other.

"Have you been faking this entire time?" Jess turned a reproving eye toward Don.

"I didn't want to see Mac's face when they left the top of his tree here. Alone at last," Don murmured against Jess's neck, inhaling her scent even though the hospital gown itched his nose.

"Are you disappointed she's a girl?" Jess whispered gazing at their baby; she could already see the possibilities in front of her, so many roads and wishes yet to be.

"Disappointed?! No! How could I be? She's the best gift you've given me, but I'm worried. If she's half as beautiful as you are…I may end up needing your brothers' help in protecting her."

Jess punched him lightly with her fist, a smirk on her face, the black eyes widening in pleasure at the mistletoe in Don's hand.

"Merry Christmas Jess," he whispered against her lips a tear falling down his face in happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Don," Jess deepened the kiss crying as well because her heart, arms, and life was so full.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase _

_To kids from one to ninety-two _

_Although it's been said many times _

_Many ways, Merry Christmas to you…_

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
